By Your Side
by YungHime
Summary: When you're lost and you're alone and you cant get back again,I will find you darling and I will bring you home. Naruto needs a bit of help getting back on his feet and of course a certain someone is there to offer a hand. Side pairings also.
1. By Your Side

When you're on the outside baby and you can`t get in  
I will show you you're so much better than you know  
when you're lost and you're alone and you cant get back again  
I will find you darling and I will bring you home.

-Sade:By Your Side

* * *

She stood outside the door; closed her eyes and took a deep breath gathering all her courage as she lifted her fist to knock on the door. _You can do this._ She waited for a response but didn't get one, so she knocked again but again got no response. "I know you're in there I can see you," she yelled to the other side. A moment later the door open. "N-Naruto-kun," she gently smiled as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"What're you doing here, Hinata" he rubbed his eyes. She noticed how terrible he looked; bags under his eye and who knows how many days he had those sweatpants on.

She sighed then recited the prepared line she had practiced on the way over, "I heard you weren't feeling well, so I came to help you." Wearing her navy ninja pants, a lavender t-shirt that was obviously too big for her and a matching bandanna over her dark tresses. He noticed that she was carrying bags.

"Uh, It's ok Hinata," he forced a smile.

"No, Naruto-kun I insist," she asserted. Very proud of herself, she pushed her way past him. She was determined to do this and after days of mentally preparing herself she wasn't turning back. She studied the house to see it was a total wreck. After the Fourth Shinobi War, it was decided that Naruto was to inherit the Namikaze estate and for the life of her, Hinata couldn't figure how a single person could make such a mess of it, but if anyone could it was Naruto. "Time to get to work," she sighed and set her bags down on the table. "First, to clean. You sure made quite the mess Naruto-kun," she smiled at him as he still stood at the door oblivious to everything. She started cleaning the many ramen cups that littered the floor. Then she started in the kitchen unpacking the groceries she brought then made her way out to the rest of the house. After a couple hours of hard work not only could the floors be seen, but the place was spotless. "Naruto-kun, I think you should take a shower," she held out clean clothes to the sulking man on the couch. He looked at up at her and she felt her heart shatter looking into the eyes that usually were so full of life and hope but now were dull and filled with hurt.

"Probably should, I stink don't I?" he faked a chuckle.

"You go ahead and shower and I'll finish cooking." He rose from the couch and made his way to the bathroom. She started back in the kitchen; gathered the rest of everything she's need for the meal she was preparing. She spent years learning and perfecting her tonkotsu ramen with extra narutomaki, waiting for the day she'd cook it for Naruto. It all came down to this.

Naruto came out from his shower, drying his wild blonde mane. He found Hinata moving gracefully through the kitchen humming with a smile on her face. "Smells great, Hinata," he walked into the kitchen. She jumped startled by his sudden appearance.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Um, it almost finished." She smiled.

"Uh, let me at least set the table or somethin' it's the least I can do," feeling a bit bad that she came over and did all of this for him and all he did was mope around.

"Uh, thank you," she turned back to the stove and soon they were both seated at the tabling eating. Naruto had just finished off his third bowl and was going back for fourth. He didn't speak much and that let her know it was worse than she thought.

"Eh, Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun," she poured more tea into his cup.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Well, um I-I heard what happened and I hadn't seen you around so I figured you must be taking it pretty badly." A while ago as he walked her back to the Hyuga compound Kiba had told her the news.

"_She finally dumped his ass," Kiba exclaimed his hands laced together behind his head. _

_ "What do you mean, Kiba-kun," her eyes widened with curiosity._

_ "Sakura, finally dumped that Naruto-baka, ," he laughed. Hinata hated to admit it but the news made her little happy. "Yep, they say he won't even come out the house. Some birthday gift, eh?"_

_ "Naruto-kun," she whispered and clasped her hands together in concern._

_ "Tch, He's such a baka. I don't know why he was even going out with the flat chested bitch in the first place, she doesn't even have ass to make up for it" he scoffed. _

_ "Kiba-kun, stop" she gasped and nudged him._

_ "I'm serious. He's stupid, should've picked you," he sighed. Akamaru barked in agreement and Shino simply hnnn'd to show his support. __Hinata giggled a little._

"You're too nice, Hinata," Naruto picked at his noodles.

* * *

A/n: It's just the start I promise it speeds up from here lol and I kinda want to have suggest songs to at the begining of chapters like background music because I'm really big on music and that's what I was listening when I was writing so yea... thank you for reading!


	2. Interesting

He trudged to the door and opened it hesitantly. When he did, h a warm smile met him. "Come on, Naruto-kun. You need to get out of this house", a soft voice called to him and he felt a pair of small hands wrap around his wrist.

"Hinata, what are you doing," he yelped in surprise as she dragged him out of the house.

"I'm getting you out of this house and we're going to town," she giggled.

"Hinata, where are we going?'

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Uh sure." She continued to drag him through Konaha, until they arrived at the ice cream parlor.

"My treat," she smiled finally letting go of his wrist.

"Geez, Hinata," he rubbed his wrist.

"Sorry," she looked down at her feet, "I knew you wouldn't just come out so I felt I had to drag you but it's for your own good, Naruto-kun." He sighed then looked at her.

"Thanks, Hinata," putting his arm over her shoulder in a lazy hug. They got their ice cream and set at a table in a back corner. She watched as he ate, searching his face to try to read his emotions. She frowned inwardly with what she saw. His eyes were dull and no longer held their gleam, he was truly hurt.

"Like your sundae," she asked before spooning her ice cream into her mouth.

"Yea, it's good," he forced a smile.

"I come here when I get a bit of extra time and treat myself. I have a bit of a sweet tooth so I end up splurging because it's so good," she giggled.

"Yea, it is really good. I came here once or twice with Sak-" he was cut off by Hinata shoving a spoon full into his open mouth.

"Don't say her name, don't even think it. Trust me it'll help," she smiled, "You like the cookie dough?"

"Uh yea it's really cookie-y," he fumbled with a wide-eyed gaze. She giggled and continued to eat her ice cream. "You're different," he spoke softly.

"What do you mean," her eyes darted up to him in surprise.

"You're different now. I don't you just are, like when was the last time you fainted?"

"Two years ago," she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Wow, that's a long time ago. You've come a long way," he smirked and nodded his head.

"Well yes, I'm not that little girl anymore," She finishes her dessert. He studies her eyes and sees something in them he'd never seen before that he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Um, I know, uh somewhere we can go," she spoke quietly.

"Lead the way," he assured her. She led him to the outskirts of town, pass all the training ground, to a spot deep in the forest he had never been, a small stream where the moon reflected of the water in the most beautiful way. It was quiet and serene. The October wind blew the yellowed leaves from their branches and whirled them around.

"This is where I like to come to train, think or just stare up at the stars. I found it when I was younger and would come out anytime I managed to sneak away from Ko," a content smile on her face as she took in the scenery.

"It's beautiful, I never knew this was here," he gasped in amazement. She walked over and sat down leaning against a tall tree.

"Come," she patted to the spot next to her. They sat looking up at the stars. She blushed as she thought about all the times she wished she could be out here with Naruto and now here they were. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yea?"

"Do you remember that time when time when you and Kiba were fighting over the last cookie and ended up in that lake," Hinata giggled.

"Yea, and we had to sit in front of the fire in our underwear just so we wouldn't freeze out asses off," Naruto laughed loudly. Hinata vividly remembered this although she barely made it through that night consciously. She had to go hide to calm herself down and seal the image of a shirtless Naruto into the vault, while treating her nosebleed. "Mutt face knew that was my cookie."

"But you two didn't need to fight."

"What do you mean, Hinata? Your cookies are enough to go to war for! Those homemade cookies were always the best," he sat up in excitement.

"Well, I could make you some…if you'd like?" she giggled.

"Would I! You're the best, Hinata," he grinned widely. They sat in comfortable silence, star-gazing. She rose to her feet and offered her hand to him. He looked up at her and accepted her hand. She smiled on the inside reminiscing about the first time they held hands, although it was under the terrible circumstances of war she always treasured it. She walked over to the waterfall and kicked off her sandals and he followed suit. She stepped out unto the water. "Hinata?"

She looked back at him and smiled, "Let's dance."

"Dance? I don't really know," he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned nervously.

"Come on," she pulled him out unto the water.

"But there's no music!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to hum a mid tempo melody and snapped her fingers. His hands nervously settled on her waist as they swayed. She closed her eyes and smiled, satisfied just being in his arms. He began to relax and rested his head on hers. The warm night air kissed their skin, and the moon made the perfect spotlight. His eyes shot open when he heard her voice instead of the humming.

"I swear the world could feel my heartbeat when I lay eyes on you ah ah ah," she sang softly completely lost in moment. Her hips swayed as she forgot where she was and who's arms she was in. "You wrapped me up in the color of love". She separated from him but still held his hands and eyes closed, "Wasn't it clear from the start, look the sky is full of love" She sang with all her heart. He stood in amazement as he watched her. Her eyes sprang open as he pulled her back and her face flushed a deep red.

"I had no clue you have such a beautiful voice," he smiled, surprised since even hearing her speaking voice was a rare occurrence,

"Not many people do," she hid her face in his chest.

"You're an interesting person, Hinata"

"I-is that a good thing?"

"I think it might be a great thing."


	3. It Could Work

Disclaimer...I don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have like five babies by now =P

* * *

She sighed as she tapped her foot. I wonder what's taking him so long. He's probably asleep. She bit her lip with worry as she activated her Byakugan to see inside. "He's not here," she sigh. Where is he? He knew I was coming. She took a deep breath then started back out to town. As she walked closer to small bridge she spot a slumped over body and a head of blonde hair.

"Hey," he heard her from behind him.

"Hey," he didn't look back.

"I went to the house and you weren't there," she sat beside him on the bridge.

"Oh damn. I'm sorry I forgot," he turned his gaze down to his dangling feet.

"F-forgot? It was twenty minute ago."

"Sorry."

"What happened," she leaned forward in hopes of seeing his face.

"Nothing," he said flatly.

"You saw her, didn't you?"

"Yea," he sighed. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. He rested his head on hers and they sat quietly. After a few minute he broke the silence, "Wh-when Sak-," he stopped when Hinata sent him the "Don't you say it" side glance. "When she broke up with me, she said she didn't want to be with me anymore. She said she was tired of the charade. I don't understand what she meant. It all just came out of nowhere. I thought we were happy, I thought she was happy. Then she just left me," he paused," like everyone else." She stayed quiet and just let him vent. "Then I saw her today and she just acted like nothing happened, like we never had anything together. How can she even do that?"

"I don't know," she softly said,"that's the thing with dealing with people. It's hard to tell how they truly feel and you never really can be sure. I guess you both were just on two different pages."

"I guess you're right," he sighed.

"It'll okay though," she squeezed his shoulder for reassurance.

"Did…did I do that to you," he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Wh-what do you mean," her voice shook with shock.

"When I saw you did I act like nothing ever happened?"She closed her eyes and sighed as she turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I know this won't make up for it but I'm sorry." They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

"It's okay. I know it was a very confusing time," she paused, "for all of us."

"You're too nice, Hinata. You really are."

"Are you hungry," she smiled. He put his hand to his stomach his eyes looking up as if he's thinking.

"Yea, I think I can go for some grub," he nodded.

"Ichiraku's?"

"Is that what you want or," he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I could for a few bowls of pork ramen," she nodded as she stood.

"Ramen it is," he hopped up and reached down to help her up.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata," he slurped up his noodles.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," she turned towards him.

"Why do you keep saying I shouldn't say her name," he stirred his noodles.

"Well," her eyes darted to her now fascinating bowl of ramen,"It'll help."

"How so?"

"Um, does her name just randomly pop into her head sometimes," she picked at her slice of pork.

"Yea sometimes," he collected more noodles on his chopsticks.

"You repeat her name over and over almost like you're calling out to her and then you start to think about her. Everything reminds you of her. How when you close your eyes you see her smile and the way her eyes light up when she does," she close her eyes and a content smile spreads across her face.

"What about it? I don't get where you're going with this," he stratches his head.

"Well if you keep saying her name it'll only trigger you to think about her. So if you remove her name from your vocabulary you won't think of her so much," she looked over at him but then quickly back to her ramen," I don't know. It's something that I..."

"It could work," he nodded his head. She a smiled a bit as she ate.

* * *

A/n: Sorry this chapter is late and so short I'll update later this week.


	4. Late Bloomers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did as the war is over Naruto would pull Hinata of to the side and start on their family of 6. hehehe

* * *

The white of the kimono gleamed in the sunlight, indigo contrasted the light fabric. She seemed like some ethereal entity, basking in the warm light that the sun gifted. Her porcelain face seemed at peace with the world. The hand painted parasol she held made her look like a princess in some old folklore. The closer he got the faster his heart beat. "Naruto-kun," she looked up and gave a soft smile.

"H-hey Hinata," he waved. She walks over to him with such grace and poise that he swears she floating.

"What brings you here," her soft voice flutters into his ears.

"Uh, I wanted to see what you were doing, so maybe we could hang out," he rubbed the back of his head.

"I was going to the gardens. Would you,um,escort me,"her eyes crinkle and her head tilts slightly as she smiles.

"Sure," he nodded.

"Great, it'll be much more pleasant to have company," she linked her arm through his and her cheeks reddened at her own boldness. They strolled from the gates of the compound through courtyard to the garden in a comfortable silence. "I love it so much here, I find solace in the flowers. I spend much of my time gardening."

"Really? I have some plants too but nothing like this," he chuckles as he takes in the amazing garden of the Hyuga's.

"You have a lot of space now. You can start your own. I could help if you'd like," she looked up at him.

"I'd like that," he smiled and she returned it. She stops them and unloops her arms from his. Hinata walks over to a group of pink flowers. Bending down at the knee she motions for him over and he bends beside her.

"I planted these sweet peas a while ago and now they're finally blooming. It's funny that they bloom in fall and winter when others are already starting over. I've always liked that about them," she smiles softly. He leans in to smell the sweet fragrance of the pink flower. "Oh dear, there's one that hasn't bloomed yet," she lifted the bud with her index and middle fingers.

"Late bloomer,eh," he straightened back up.

She pressed her lips to the bud,"I'm sure you'll be the sweetest smelling of them all when you bloom." He couldn't help but smile at the sight and think,It sure will.

"Being a late bloomer is quite the challenge and requires lots of encouragement, She smiled while looping her arm through his again and continued to stroll."Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"

"Yea I suppose," he shrugged and she giggled.

"If I were flower I don't think I'd be fully bloomed yet," she said absentmindedly.

"I dunno, I think you've grown a lot," he looks around as they walk over to a coy pond and sit on the bench in front of it.

"Yes, but I'm not quite there and it's taken me so long to get to where I am not. I'm quite the late bloomer myself," she watches the coy fish gracefully swim.

"Look how long it took me. Being a late bloomer isn't all that bad. You get to surprise the crap out of everyone when you finally do come around," he shrugs then looks over at her. He swallows hard as he stares at her. The sun shining on her is almost symbolic to how he's just now starting to seeing her in new light. She turns her attention to him and smiles.

"I guess that's true," she giggles. The corner of his lips turn up and he nods.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I'll update again in few days. Promise.


	5. Spontaneous

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The morning breeze blew the dew topped field. The morning sun lightly grazed the earth. The Hyuga heiress pulled her flowing tresses to the top of her head and twirling them into a bun. "It's about time," she said without looking at the young man behind her.

"Yea, yea, yea," he yawned, "You ready for this?"

"Of course I am, Naruto-kun," she stretched her legs in lunges.

"Alright now, you sure…I mean you-" he was cut off.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm a lot tougher than I look," she smirked.

"I know you are, Hinata. I'm just warning you," he winked

"And I'm just warning you," she readied herself.

"Alright, Nata-chan. Let's go," he took his stance.

"Bring it," she took her stance and motioned for him to come. A stern look on her face, and total concentration, no hint of a blush or stutter. He raised an eyebrow before he charged at her.

After a little bit of blood, a lot of sweat and few bruises. They collapsed after their three and half hour session."I gotta give you your props, Nata. You're pretty damn good," he panted.

"You're not that bad yourself," she laughed.

"You knocked down that big ass tree with ease and the new technique with the full body lion! when you perfect it it'll be fuckin awesome ," he grinned, "Not to mention you look pretty cute when you fight."

"Naruto-kun!" she looked away and blushed.

"I'm serious," he poked her side and she giggled. She got up and walked over to the tree they left their things under and pulled out two containers from her bag.

"I made bentos," she held them out with a huge grin.

"Yes Hinata! I'm starving," he hurried over to the tree. They sat beside each other eating their breakfast."We should do something today. It's still only morning," he said with a mouth full of rice.

"Like what," looking over at him.

"I don't know. Let's just get dressed and go wherever. Be spontaneous!" he stared up at the morning sky.

"Let's do it!"

"Really," he looked over at her with wide, blue eyes.

"Yes, let's do it!" she laughed at his excitement.

"Alright, we'll go home, get ready and I'll come pick you up in an hour and half," he beamed

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded in agreement.

"You should wear that dress with the things," his fingers motioned around his neck, "You know the yellow and purplely one."

"I think I will," smiling as she noticed his averted eyes and slight blush.

* * *

She walked to the gates of the Hyuga compound, tugging at her white sweater that she wore over her yellow and lavender polka dot strappy sundress. She smiled remembering Naruto's suggestion for her to wear it. Looking around she hoped to see him but guessed he hadn't made it yet.

"Heading out again, Hinata-sama," one of the guards asked her.

"Ah, yes. How are you today, Hisao-san," she smiled back.

"Just fine, looks like you have a guest," he nodded with a slight smirk.

She turned around. "Hey Hinata. Sorry I'm late," Naruto came running.

"Its fine, Naruto-kun. I think I was a little early," she waved as they began to walk, "Have a nice day, Hisao-san."

"Finally," Hisao sighed.

"So where should we go, Nata," Naruto beamed.

"I-I don't know let's just walk around and see what we get into," and so they walked the streets of Konoha as they began to fill with the hustle and bustle of the day. They ventured into different shops playing around with different toys and buying trinkets.

"Let's do it," Hinata pointed at a photo booth.

"Alright," he led her inside by the wrist. They set themselves up to take a few photos. The first they both made extreme duckface. The second Hinata stuck her tongue out and bugged her eyes out, while Naruto stretched his mouth with his two fingers and crossed his eyes. The third Hinata covered Naruto eyes and his mouth made a perfect "O". The last picture Naruto held Hinata in tight embrace and kissed her on the cheek while her eyes looked as if they'd pop out of her head and her face completely flushed.

He looked down at the pictures and laughed then looked over at the beauty beside him and smiled. Her hands clasped in front of her, head held high as the breeze blew her hair; the sun showered her skin at all the right angles to shine a spotlight on all of her perfect features.

"You look really pretty," he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her face completely flushed but she didn't have much time to dwell on it.

"It's about time, Naruto,"they both looked up to see Ino leaning on the counter in the flower shop.

"Oh shut it, Ino," he laughed with Hinata.

"Hey! Get your man, Hinata!" Ino teased through a giggle fit.

"Ino," Hinata whined as her blush went up another hundred notches and they kept strolling with Ino whistling behind them. No matter how many times they were out together, they always managed to get stares, sighs of awe, the occasional tease and looks of jealousy.

"The bakery," her face lit up as she spotted the shop, "They have the best cinnamon rolls in all of the Land of Fire." She pulled Naruto inside. Her face giddy with anxiousness as she waited for the clerk to hand her the goods.

"Are they really that good," he joked as they walked out.

"Yes they are. Cinnamon rolls are like my ramen," she giggled. He raised his eyebrow. "Here just try," she held his out to him. He took a bite while she still held it and nodded in approval while she looked away.

"Not bad, but it's not ramen," he teased and took the pastry from her hand. She just laughed sporting a light brush at the realization that she just fed Naruto and their fingers lightly brushed. "Wanna go for a walk in the park," he gestured with a grin on his face.

"I'd like that," she shrugged as they started towards the park. They strolled, chit chatted and laughed until they decided to sit on bench near the playground.

"It's weird to think we were ever that little," he watched the children laugh and play.

"It is, but I think I like it now better anyway," she mumbled.

He looked at her surprised by her words, "Why?"

"I didn't have many friends back then, actually I had no friends. Everyone thought I was stuck up because of my Hyuga lineage and my shyness didn't help much. So I kinda just watch and lived vicariously through everyone."

"You mean stalked," he teased.

"I-I-I did no-" she put her head down in embarrassment and defeat and berated herself for stuttering so badly.

He threw his arm over her shoulder and laughed, "I was just playin', Nata. I know what it's like watching from the outside." She looked up at him shocked by the sudden seriousness in his tone. "Now we have plenty of friends and we have each other, right?"

"Right!"

"That's better," he smiled. They sat without saying a word just listening to the kid's laughter.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yea," he looked down at her with raised brows

"You ever thought about what it's like to have kids," her cheeks ablaze.

"A lot actually. I kinda always wanted a big family since I never had one growing up," his voice low and somber.

"Really?"

"Yea. A lot of kids maybe like five little Narutos running around that big house, even adopting some," he chuckled.

"That sounds nice. I just want a family filled with love. No one having to hide their feelings," she smiled at the thought of a happy marriage and family with Naruto.

"I'm sure you will. You deserve it," he gently squeezed her shoulder.

"You do too. More than any of us, you deserve it." They sat quietly again enjoying each other company for a while. "I know what to do next!"

"What?"

"Just follow me," she grabbed his hand and raced off. They went through the trees to the outskirts of town.

"Are we going to the stream again?"

"Less talky, more runny," she laughed.

"Fine then," he mumbled under his breath. They eventually stop at the stream that they had been to before. Hinata kicked off her sandals as she started towards the water. She wrestled with her sweater until she tossed it to the side.

"Hi-Hinata!" he shouted with his eyes wide in shock.

"T-turn around please," she shyly looked down at her feet.

He turned the around unsure and in utter confusion. She wiggled out of her dress then stepped onto the water. "Hinata, what're you doing," he snuck a quick peak over his shoulder when he heard the pitter patter on the water.

She stood on top of the water, "I think I'm being spontaneous," she dispersed the chakra beneath her feet and dove into the water feet first with a small eep.

"Hinata," he called out as he turn around to catch a blur of cream and indigo disappear into the water. She came back up, pushing her hair back and laughing.

"Come on in the water's great," she gestured.

"It's fucking November and it's nighttime," he whined.

"Quit being a Debbie Downer and get in here," she teased.

"Fine," he pouted then discarded his clothes and believe you me, Hinata was watching very closely. He jumped into the water and surfaced beside her.

"Finally," she laughed.

"Who are you" he joked.

"What do you mean," still laughing.

"You're being all bold and shit! You're swimming around in your underwear. Have you been hanging around Anko?"

"I'm being spontaneous remember," she back stroked away from him with a grin. He followed her,"and I may have had a mission or two with her."

"Well this spontaneous Hinata is pretty fun, like I said you're an interesting person."

"What can I say," she shrugged, stopped swimming, collected some water in her hand then began to concentrate her chakra. She used both of her hands to mold the water into a globular shape.

"Your chakra affinity is water," Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes it is," she said still concentrating.

"Let's try something," he placed his hands under hers and emitted some of his chakra. The water began to whirl around within the sphere.

"Wh-what! A whirlpool?" she gasped.

"This is pretty cool," he smiled. Her cheeks reddened as she looked up at him. She felt her heart lighten as she saw him smile. He was finally smiling again, not that fake mask of a smile he'd put on, but actually smiling. The sparkle had return to his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wh-what do you mean," she averted her eyes.

"You were just staring at me," he smirked

"N-no, I wasn't," she hurled a water glob at his face then went into a giggle fit as the water splashed his face.

"What the hell," he splashed her and all out water fight broke out. After much splashed water and side splitting laughs. He had climbed back up to the dry ground. While she stayed in afraid to get out. Mentally kicking herself for not thinking this through.

"Hey, I know where we could go next," he panted out of breathe from laughing so hard.

"Where?"

"Just get dressed," he smirked. She blankly blinked at him. "Ill turn around," he chuckled. They both got dressed again hair still wet but neither really cared. He walked behind her and covered her eyes, "Hold on a sec." When he uncovered her eyes she was no longer looking at the stream and the many trees that hid it but over the entire landscape of the village. She looked around to realize they were standing on top Hokage Mountain, The Yodaime's head statue to be specific.

"Oh my goodness!" her mouth agape, "H-how did we get here?"

"Hiraishin no Jutsu, duh," Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wow, it's so beautiful."

"It is, huh," he stood behind her, "This is my special place."

"I-I-I can't believe how nice it is tonight."

"It's so peaceful," he sat and pulled her to sit beside him. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "This where I come to get away from it all. From being the savior of the world, the jinchuurki of the Leaf, the stupid paperwork Baa-chan has me do for Hokage training," he laughed. "Up here. I can just be me, I can just be Naruto. I never realized how tiresome it is to be acknowledged," he faked fainted.

Hinata laughed, "So dramatic."

"This was fun," he looked over at her. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Her laugh lifted his spirits. He liked the way she tilted her head when she smiled, the way she crinkles her nose when she was deep in thought and the cute ass blush that seem to permanently be on her face whenever he's around. He appreciated her. She constantly pulled him out of any rut he was in and he was thankful

"It was," she smiled as she took in the beauty of the sight before her.

"Hinata," his voice light.

"Yes," she turned towards him. He looked deeply into her eyes, they told him everything he need to know. Her eyes were his portal to her soul. He could see how much she cared and how concerned for his well being she is just by looking in her eyes. He could see how much she's grown and far she's come. He could see how happy she is just to be around him. They pulled him to her. Those doe like eyes were calling him closer and he did. Her breathing hitched when his face was only centimeters from hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as he brushed his lips against hers. _Spontaneous. _She smiled.

* * *

A/n: I made like a half ass SnK reference if you guys caught that lol. I hope I'm not moving to fast with this but let me know if I am. I want there to be proper development.

Well thanks for reading and I dunno maybe you could review...if you feel like it...if you don't that's cool too...yea.


	6. Dreams

Disclaimeeer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately Kishi won't let me have them.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready," Hinata calls from the kitchen. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning, my hime," he wraps his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good Morning, Naru-kun, here's your plate." she smiles.

"Smells delicious," he takes his plate then goes to sit at the table. She follows behind him setting two plates on the table then goes back for another.

"Good Morning," two small voices spoke in unison.

"Morning kids," Naruto smiles.

"Morning," Hinata kisses the small blonde girl then a smaller dark haired boy before taking her seat.

_TAP._

"Are you excited for your first day at the academy,"Hinata smiles.

"Of course I am, 'ttebane," the girl shouts.

"That's my girl," Naruto gives her a thumb up.

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

"Make sure you eat all your food so you can have lots of energy."

"Do I have to," she pouts.

"Yes, you do. You wanna grow up to be strong like your old man, right?" Naruto flexed.

"Yea, I wanna be Hokage just like daddy," the girl beamed.

"No, I'm going to be Hokage," the small boy spoke up.

_Hinata._

"Everyone wants to be Hokage?" Hinata giggled.

_Hinata. HINATA!_

She opens her eyes and looked around her dark room to find the source that disturbed her from her wonderful dream. It takes time and a lot of practice to perfect that sort of lucid dream, you know. Her brow knits and whoever disturbed this dream will get a not so stern talking to. She looked at the window to find a waving Naruto. All previous irritation is gone because that dream doesn't matter now because Naruto is right there, the real thing. She got out of her bed and walked to the window.

"Sorry, if I woke you," he scratch the back of his head.

"It's ok," she rubbed her eye, "What are you doing here?" she stepped back to let him in, readjusting her sleeping yukata.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and I was walking past and I wanted to see you. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea. I'm sorry."

She smiled, "It's ok. Do you want some tea? It might help you sleep."

"Uh, sure."

"Sit down, I'll be right back, okay," she motioned towards the bed and so he sat and looked around her room. He smiled. This is definitely her room. It's just like her. He looked around at the cremes and lavenders of the room, everything neat and organized save for a few books, flowers in the pressing process, kunai and clothes. He looked over at her nightstand, a lamp, a few little trinkets sat upon it; along with a picture of her, Shino, Kiba and Kurenai, a picture taken of everyone after the war, another picture of her alongside Hanabi and Neji. He gulped at the thought of Neji finding him in her room. He'd totally kill me. He picked up the fourth photo. I remember this; it was right before I left to train with Pervy Sage. He smiled. Let's see, where's Hinata? He smiled when he found her off to the side. Her hands were clasped together in front of her chest and a light blush on her cheeks. She's so cute when she blushes, even back then. What are you looking at, Hina. He noticed her gaze wasn't on the camera, but on him. He sighed to himself.

"Naru-kun," she walked back in. He looked up at her holding two cups of tea. "You weren't going through my things, were you?" she teased as he set the photo down.

"Yea, I found your Icha Icha stash," he laughed. She froze in her spot and eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" the color in her face drained.

"I'm just playin'. I know you wouldn't read junk like that," he grinned.

"Right right," she laughed nervously handing him a cup. Thank Kami-sama. He took a sip of his tea as she sat next to him then rested her head on his shoulder. "Is something bothering you, Naruto-kun?"

"No, I just can't sleep is all, too much on my mind. You have any dreams when you were sleeping early?"

"Yea, it was a pretty good one," she smiled.

"About what?"

"um…erm I had cinnamon rolls," she lied of course.

"You sure do love those things."

"Yea, I really love cinnamon rolls, "she smiled to herself as she thought of her real dream. She took his cup when he finished and set it on her nightstand. She lay back on the bed and extended her hands to him. "Lay down." He settled his head on her stomach.

"Naruto, what's bothering you. You know I can see right through you," she runs her fingers through his hair.

He chuckled a bit,"You've always managed to read me like a book." He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I've just been having these dreams and they're not nightmares like the others I've had. Not nearly as bad, it's just bugs me, y'know."

"What's the dream," she spoke softly.

"It's really stupid," he mummered, nuzzling closer to her.

"I'm sure it's not," she smiled and although he couldn't see it he heard it in her voice.

"Ok so it's like I'm running. Running super fast, so fast I'd make it to Suna in a hour fast. Then I jump and I'm flying. I feel so safe and free just soaring through the sky but then I realize I'm all alone. Then I start to fall and I'm flailing around trying to grab on to anything but I can't grab a hold of anything and I keep falling. I just fall right into darkness. I mean it's not the scariest dream I've ever had but I keep having it and it gives me this eery feeling."

"You're not alone," she lifted his head and peered into his eye,"You've actually never been alone."

"Hinata?"

"You're afraid of getting everything you've wanted and overcoming everything but ending up alone," a small smile creeps upon her lips,"You're not alone."

"Okay," he nods his head, eyes wide and lips parted. Naruto lay his head back down,"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Um, can you sing to me?"

She blushed slightly, "Sure" She sung him lullabies and played in his blonde locks until she was sure he was sleep then joined him.

* * *

A/n: I know it's kind of drag but things will be moving forward I promise.

In the meantime thanks for the review I truly do adore them.


End file.
